The Son of Warrior and Death
by vg96
Summary: Prophecies, Gods and Warriors from outer space. How does all of this affect the life of one Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter? Demigod!Harry, Dark but not Evil!Harry Warning: Sporadic Updates
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

There was harsh whispers everywhere in the council room of the Gods at Olympus. The throne room of Olympus was bearing witness to a trial the likes of which was not seen after the First Titanomachy. The accused standing trial was none other than Lord Hades, the lord of the Underworld.

After the Second World War, the Oracle of Delphi was found to be unable to take new hosts due to some unknown reasons. Apollo, the Sun God approached Zeus and the Fates with his concern. An investigation into the matter of the problem was done and the oracle was found to be cursed. The curse was traced back to none other than Lord Hades. A further investigation revealed more proverbial skeletons of Hades in the form of two demigod children who were cleverly hidden in the Lotus Casino.

The Council and the subjects of Olympus fell silent as Lord Zeus cleared his throat to make the verdict. "The council has heard all the arguments of both sides and has reached a verdict. For your crimes against Olympus by hiding two of your Demigod children who were instructed to be turned over to Camp Half-Blood and the Oracle of Phoebus Apollo, the Olympian Council has found you, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, guilty."

"The Council of Olympus hereby sentence you to a lifetime as a mortal for your crimes against Olympus. You will have no memories of your past for as long as you are in your Mortal form and your titles shall be held in trust until the end of your sentence. However the council has taken into its consideration your mindset after the death of your mortal lover and as a leniency, has decided that you will be born into the community of wand wielders protected by Lady Hecate. You shall regain all of your memories and titles as soon as you are shed of your Mortal form. So I say, so mote it be."


	2. Chapter 2 The Potters

**THE POTTERS**

The Potters were an old Wizarding Family. Rumored to be one of the first few families blessed by Magic. Even though they were an old family, they were excluded from the list of the Sacred Twenty Eight List, a list of Wizarding Families which have been on English Soil for as long as memory serves, whether it be living or dead.

The Potters lived a secluded life. The public never knew anything about the scions of the Potter family till they came to Hogwarts for the first time. Even then they were some of the most socially reclusive people in the wizarding world, preferring the privacy of their life to the cheap politics of the Wizengamot.

The Potters were not always so reclusive. It was a strictly guarded secret, only known to the family members that the Potter family got their Magic directly from Lady Hecate herself as a reward for saving the life of one of her children from a gruesome death at the claws of a particularly violent Gryffon. Lady Hecate blessed all of the members of the original Potter Family Ancestor, Agenor the Potterer to be strong in Mind and Magic. He later came to be known as Agenor the Astute across all of Greece as a War mage and Tactical genius.

The proof for the prowess of the Potters in the delicate art of Arcane Magicks were present throughout the history of the Wizarding World. The first Ancestor of the Potters, Agenor was the court Wizard for the then King of Athens due to the blessings of Lady Hecate and also the innate cunningness and guile in leading the squad of wizards under royal prerogative and procuring decisive victories where the odds were stacked heavily against the Greeks. He was even rumored to have gone toe to toe with Hercules himself while completing his twelve Labours.

Recent history of the Potters see that the family has been seen in the frontlines of war against many Dark Lords. They were also known for the discovery of many potions and Restorative Draughts used by the common populace and Healers alike.

It is thus we come to the latest generations of the Potter Family. Charlus Henry Potter was the only son of Fleamont Henry Potter and Euphemia Potter, the former being famous for his discover of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which further developed the immense riches of the Potter family. Charlus was known to his peers as an exceptional student and a natural at adapting the environment of battle to his wishes. The duels that Charlus fought in during the rise of power of Grindelwald were legendary. Even going as far as challenging Grindelwald and fighting him to a standstill for several hours.

After the war with Grindelwald, Charlus settled down and married Dorea Andromeda Black, the younger sister of his political ally and long-time acquaintance Arcturus Sirius Black, the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dorea was a Healer at St. Mungo's during the war and had helped to heal Charlus after one of his many battles and to knock some sense into his head to put his priorities straight.

Few years down the line after their marriage, Dorea found out that she was unable to bear children because of a rare magical virus which affects the womb. But the couple did not lose hope and pursued all means for producing an heir to their name and legacy. The couple had almost lost hope and was about to give in when they found the Hidden Section of the Library at Potter Manor with several scrolls written in Ancient Greek.

The scrolls were a veritable mine of information on various Magicks of the Arcane written by Agenor the Astute which had been lost to the flow of time. It also talked about how Agenor met Lady Hecate and got her blessings. Agenor also wrote about the ritual that he devised to produce an exceptionally strong Heir and how Lady Hecate came herself and granted his wish. It was a simple invocation of a Divine Patron who grants a boon to those who invoke them.

Charlus and Dorea decided that they had nothing to lose and went forward with the ritual. The ritual involved the basics of Sacrificial Magic. The nature of sacrifice involved was based on the aid given by the deity. The Potters being favorites of Lady Hecate found themselves invoking the Goddess of Magic

"You have called upon me Wizard. Speak what have you in mind" rumbled the voice of the Goddess.

"Lady Hecate, we the descendants of Agenor the Astute request of you a boon. We beg of you an Heir, strong in Magick to continue our Name and Legacy and to protect thy blessings upon this world." said Charlus.

Lady Hecate seemed to contemplate the wish for a moment and replied "The wish you have asked shall be granted upon the condition that you and your family shall be bound to me as my champion until I relieve you from my service. You shall be called upon to fight in the wizarding world to protect it as my champion from threats whether they be external or internal."

"I accept your condition My Lady. I, Charlus Henry Potter, heaby swear on my life and magic and the honor of my family to fight for Lady Hecate as her champion for matters regarding the protection of the Wizarding world" Charlus chanted the wording of the oath.

"I accept Lord Charlus Henry Potter and his Descendants as the Oath-Sworn Champions of Magic in return for providing the line of Potters an Heir. You and your family shall be forever known as Champions of Magic." Then Lady Hecate continued "In order to conceive an heir to your blood and magic, you shall sacrifice to me a female dog on the night of the new moon and engage in procreation as the full moon peaks. You will be able to conceive and carry an heir without any complications." said Hecate.

Thus James Charlus Potter was born on 27th March 1961. He was a tall athletic kid with unruly hair characteristic to the Potter males. Being an only son, Charlus and Dorea spoiled him rotten and he grew up to be an arrogant ten year old. He started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1971. There he met Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who, along with James came to be known later as the Marauders, infamous for their penchant in pranking and general mischief making.

It was during his years at Hogwarts that James met Lily Evans, a girl with red hair and green eyes and was stronger in body and magic than most of the third years, even as a first year. Lily Evans was a heart-throb among the general populace of Hogwarts due to her strength. She was even desired by most of the Pureblood elite as they valued her strength in magic.

James tried to woo Lily but failed due to his arrogant nature and was unwilling to even give him the time of the day and calling him an arrogant toe-rag and the like. It wasn't until their sixth year that James outgrew his arrogance, exposed to the war against Voldemort due to the death of his Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia that Lily started to tolerate James.

During their Seventh year, they were forced to work together as James was made Head-boy and Lily, the Head-Girl. It was during this time that Lily got to know the real James and they started dating. By the end of their Hogwarts year, they were both head over heels for each other and they got married soon after graduation.

Due to the escalating war, James and Sirius immediately joined the Auror Corps to help in the war effort against Voldemort. Together, the both of them rose through the ranks as they succeeded each of the missions they went on due to Charlus' training and also the conditioning by the legendary Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Meanwhile, Lily went on to get her Mastery in the field of Spell Creation and Unraveling under the Apprenticeship of Algernon Croaker, the Deputy Head of the Unspeakables, where she was working on a way to unravel the mysteries of the three Unforgivable Curses and to develop a Counter Curse for it. She also was working with Dumbledore, in his Vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix, to combat Voldemort. She and James went on to fight in many of the battles against the Death Eaters and also fought Snake face himself on more than a couple of occasions.

It was during a late November night in 1979 that Lily found out that she was pregnant. James was overjoyed at the news and nine months later, on a warm July night, they welcomed Harry James Potter into their family.

Dumbledore, who had heard a Prophecy, from Sybil Trelawney, an aspirant to the professor of Divination about a child born at the end of July who had the power to vanquish Voldemort, urged the Potters to go into hiding along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, who had a child named Neville a day before young Harry was born. Frank and Alice were fellow Aurors and prominent members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Potters went into hiding at Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow under an extremely complex charm known as the Fidelius Charm which entailed the protection of a secret into the soul of a trusted friend as the Secret-Keeper. The secret was only retrievable by the willing discourse of it to another. The Potters considered Sirius for Secret-Keeper. But Sirius, in a show of cunning worhy of Salazar himself suggested that they make Peter Pettigrew, another trusted friend of the Potters as Secret Keeper as nobody would suspect the weak man that was Pettigrew to be the secret keeper. Sirius agreed to act as a decoy to throw the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters from gaining the location of the Potters.

Voldemort, who had also came to know about the prophecy through a spy, actively started hunting the Potters as he believed that their son Harry was the one that the prophey spoke of. Thus the Potters entrusted the safety of their Family to Pettigrew and went into hiding. Everything seemed to go alright until that fated Halloween night.

TBC

 **A/N: A brief history of the Potters. The details will make sense in the further chapters as the characters of both Universes collide**


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine. They belong to their respective owners. I am only playing with their characters.**

 **HALLOWEEN**

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows were covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions... Not anger... that was for weaker souls than he... but triumph, yes... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face. Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it...

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open...

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand... he expected more from the great James Potter. The man who managed to survive him more than a few times and had successfully thwarted many of his raids on both magical and muggle Britain. The man was an absolute monster with a wand and even managed to duel him to a standstill. A feat managed only by Albus Dumbledore.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! He laughed before casting the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall and it made the banisters glow like lightning rods. He expected the inert form of James Potter lying on the floor with vacant eyes. But he was surprised to see a marble wall seemingly made of shadows had blocked the curse and James Potter grinning like a maniac what ensued was a duel of epic proportions. Voldemort threw everything from cutting curses and blasting hexes to killing curses. But James managed to block everything by bending the very shadows to act as shields while going on the offence with a short sword.

"Umbra Kinesis, Potter? What will Dumbledore say when he hears of this?" Voldemort sneered while casting dark curses with reckless abandon. "Join me Potter. It will be a shame to waste such a useful talent such as yours. It would be a shame to eradicate magical blood as old as the Potters'."

"I will join you when hell freezes over, you abomination of nature. And Dumbledore can go and fuck himself for all I care. I will protect my family by any means necessary you bastard." replied James while trying to hack off Voldemort's right hand. Voldemort blocked the sword with a dagger. James feinted to the right and tried to hit Voldemort in the torso all the while shielding against Entrails Expelling curses and Organ Liquefiers. Voldemort blocked the move with a banisher and took off a moment to catch his breath as James crashed into the dining table.

James knew that he was at the end of his rope and that it was now or never. He could not maintain his shadow shields for much longer and he could not win against Voldemort without his wand. He was just not that skilled with the shadows yet. He tried to summon his wand and felt his magic exhausted by the intense workout of the fight. James got up from the debris of the table and faced Voldemort again with a straight back. He started to chant the words of the ritual that he and Lily managed to find from the hidden section of the Library at Potter Manor while creating the strongest Shadow shield capable.

O O Días, Vasiliás tou Ouranós kai Kýrios ton Theón, Sas prosféro ti zoí mou kai se antállagma, Zitó ti chorigía sas gia to gio mou Prostatéfste apó ekeínous pou prospathoún na ton vlápsoun

A Light flashed in the room and thunder was heard outside. As soon as the chant was completed, the shield dropped and the lifeless form of James Potter lay on the floor. "What a waste" Voldemort sneered at the body and continued towards the nursery.

Sensing the sudden changes outside, Lily knew that James had decided to go forward with the ritual that they had found. She decided to further compound the protection by adding her own chant. She dropped the baby on to the cradle and drew runes of strength and protection on it

O Áris, Theós kai Polemistés,

Sas prosféro tin aiónia písti mou kai se antállagma,

Zitó ti chorigía sas gia to gio mou

Prostatéfste apó ekeínous pou prospathoún na ton vlápsoun

It was pain. Pain greater than a thousand Cruciatus put together. So much pain that she passed out under the pain as the last of her strength left her. He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, and hastily made his way up to the nursery.

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she lay, motionless

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to let her be near her child...

The red light of the Cruciatus flashed around the room and there was no movement. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing…

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage. What he did not see was that the child's cries were causing the shadows to fluctuate in restless motion.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And Lord Voldemort knew no more.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait. Something came up and had to go without my laptop for a few days. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy and dont forget to**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4 Re-Incarnation

**REINCARNATION**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned HP or PJO I would be a multimillionaire. As it is, I am only a Grad student. All rights goes to JKR and Rick**

Lady Hecate was in a hard spot. She was torn by the war currently going on in her community of magic users. She wanted a champion to defeat the abomination known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The guy had started as a normal if bright kid. He was an orphan. His mother a near squib and father a mundane mortal. He was corrupted on early in his life by his anger and hatred towards anything common. She knew that the Ancient laws stated that the Gods cannot intervene directly in the affairs of mortals and it was the same in Hecate's case ever since Zeus came to know about wizards.

She was also bothered by the trial of Lord Hades. Don't mistake her. It was not that she believed hades to be innocent. No Hades did commit those things the court accused him of. What bothered her was Zeus's decree of letting him reincarnate into the Wizarding world. Even if he was reincarnated as a mortal, his essence would be that of a god and it would not allow him to change the course of destiny. He would have to abide by the Ancient Laws that bound them all.

Hades was one of her close confidants and a dear friend. Both shunned by the Olympians even though they were both older and far more powerful than any of the so called Gods. The only one who came even closer to their level was Poseidon or Hestia. She had no doubts about helping Hades to be incarnated into the Wizarding world. The only thing she had yet to decide was to whom she should grant the essence of Hades.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, she became aware of a pull on her powers. She decided to follow on the pull to discover who had invoked her and what they wished. It was thus that she came to the residency of the Potter family. She remembered their first wizard ancestor, Agenor and his actions saving a particularly talented son of hers. She decided to grant them the audience they wished for and appeared in front of them.

"You have called upon me Wizard. Speak what have you in mind" rumbled the voice of the Goddess.

"Lady Hecate, we the descendants of Agenor the Astute request of you a boon. We beg of you an Heir, strong in Magick to continue our Name and Legacy and to protect thy blessings upon this world." said Charlus.

Hecate contemplated the wish for a moment. 'This seems to be a prime opportunity to le the essence of Hades incarnate into the Wizarding World. The Potters are a powerful family and no one would question about the strong magic of the boy. Since they are also financially sound, Hades will not have to endure too many hardships. Then again going through Human Puberty was punishment enough.'

"The wish you have asked shall be granted upon the condition that you and your family shall be bound to me as my champion until I relieve you from my service. You shall be called upon to fight in the wizarding world to protect it as my champion from threats whether they be external or internal." replied Hecate.

"I accept your condition My Lady. I, Charlus Henry Potter, heaby swear on my life and magic and the honor of my family to fight for Lady Hecate as her champion for matters regarding the protection of the Wizarding world" Charlus chanted the wording of the oath.

"I accept Lord Charlus Henry Potter and his Descendants as the Oath-Sworn Champions of Magic in return for providing the line of Potters an Heir. You and your family shall be forever known as Champions of Magic." Then Lady Hecate continued "In order to conceive an heir to your blood and magic, you shall sacrifice to me a female dog on the night of the new moon and engage in procreation as the full moon peaks. You will be able to conceive and carry an heir without any complications." said Hecate.

Thus James Charlus Potter was born on 27th March 1961.

Hecate strode into the throne room of Olympus and announced in a booming voice "Hades has started his life as a mortal. His essence was given to a descendant of one of my children."

As soon as this was said, Apollo entered a trance and began speaking harshly

 **"** **It has begun.**

 **A hero of light shall**

 **emerge from the darkness**

 **Child of Dead and Warrior**

 **shall decide the fate**

 **of the Mystic Blessed**

 **and the False Immortal"**

"I believe we have witnessed a prophecy being given" said Athena. "But what it means is yet to be seen."

"'Child of Dead and Warrior' that means a child of Hades is going to be born!" exclaimed Hera.

"My Lords and Ladies, if I may, it is my opinion that this prophecy is of importance to my blessed, which is made clear by 'Of the Mystic Blessed' I request you to let me deal with this as it is of no importance to Olympus." implored Hecate

"On the contrary, a child of Hades is against the oath of myself and my brothers. The child may become the child of prophecy yet." said Zeus.

"My Lord Zeus, as the god of Prophecies, I can assure you all that a single person cannot be the subject of two prophecies at the same time. As long as the child does not complete the prophecy before he reaches 16, the great prophecy shall not consider him a candidate." inserted Apollo.

"But what if he does complete the prophecy before 16? We cannot afford to let such a loose cannon free. He is a liability and must be removed." Thundered Zeus.

"My Lord, if we kill the child, Hades may retaliate. He may not have the power to do so now. But he will once he gets his Godhood back. He is already incensed about his punishment to live as a mortal. There is also the factor of not knowing who the Warrior is. It is not wise to act upon prophecies without the complete knowledge. If we try to alter the course of fate, it may come to bite us in our backs" said Athena. "My counsel is to ignore the boy as long as the Great Prophecy does not apply to him. We keep him ignorant of Olympus and his parentage a secret. Even if the child is the one spoken of in the prophecy, it will happen as it should."

Zeus contemplated the issue and finally seemed to decide on a course of action. "Very well. It will be as Athena said. We will watch the events unfold. If the child is the one of Prophecy, he/she will be lead to Camp Half Blood and trained. In the meanwhile, Hecate shall be responsible for watching over the child as it is going to be born to her legacy."

Hecate was inwardly pleased but did not show it in her face. Here was a solution to her problem. She was sure that the child was the reply of her prayers to the Fates. She vowed to keep an eye on the prophesied child as it grew up and to take action only if it was in mortal peril.

She decided that she will leak the prophecy to the Wizarding World just before the child of Hades was to be born. She would have to change the words as Divine Prophecies were too much for mortals to hear as it would literally burn them up. A divine prophecy was the embodiment of Apollo, the God of Prophecies. She would have to take control of the mind of one of Apollo's descendant for a little while to put this plan into motion and she knew just the right person.

Making up her mind, Hecate left the throne room of Olympus to go find a certain seer.

Sybil Trelawney was waiting in a room above the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade for a very important event in her life. She had applied for the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the Great Grand Daughter of celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney who was said to be the Daughter of Apollo himself. Her connection to the past and future was so great that she could see the fate of a person just by laying her eyes on them.

She was anxious because she was the only one in her family who got the gift of Sight from her Grandmother though not to the same extent. She had random visions at most. She just hoped that it was enough to get the post. She was looking over her notes and files as Albus Dumbledore entered the room and greeted her. He looked exactly as he did in one of her Chocolate Frog cards, dressed in robes of midnight blue with moon and stars twinkling all over it as if he was wearing the night sky itself. It was during the interview that she felt a tad lightheaded. She brushed it off as nervousness and continued to converse with the headmaster.

It happened as the headmaster was leaving conveying his sorry that sadly she was not eligible for the post.

 ** _"_** ** _THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE - DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_**

And Trelawney fainted. She came to after a few minutes and looked to Albus with a confused look on her face.

"Well Professor, I happily welcome you to our team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that term starts on September first and that you can come to the school any time before that to discuss your living arrangements and your course material." said Albus and exited the private parlor.

Albus had heard a scuffle as the first part of the prophecy was being told and went to check with the barman who was actually his brother, Aberforth. There he learned that it was Severus Snape that overheard the Prophecy and that he was kicked out of the building for eavesdropping on private discussions. Unfortunately for him, Snape had already apparated out before the Aurors were called for having him arrested.

Dumbledore considered the prophecy that he heard. He knew two couples who were going to have children at the end of July. Both of them were part of his Order of the Phoenix and were one of his favorite pupils. James and Lily were always one of his favorites. As a teacher, he was not supposed to have favorites, but he couldn't help but see a lot of himself in how James handled himself. He had the inner aura of someone with a lot of things to grieve about but chose to not show it to others as he thought of it as weakness. Lily on the other hand he viewed as a daughter that he never had. Strong, fierce and loyal to what she believed, not to mention, a nightmare to those who dared to scorn her. The Longbottoms were his long – time allies. Mr. Longbottom was one of his strongest supporters in the Wizengamot for his arguments on Britain joining the war efforts against Gellert. As such, he knew Frank from a young age as he was a frequent visitor at Longbottom Manor. He was such a nice and polite young man, who grew up to become a fierce battle tactician and a warrior, just like his father. He was the mind behind one of the most successful operations so far in this war. He developed a plan which cost riddle his stronghold at Little Hangleton, near to his Ancestral home.

Despite what everyone thought, he was neither naïve nor so forgiving. He knew that Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort was pure evil and beyond redemption. He knew that Tom had undergone Dark rituals that were classified as true dark magic or black magic, those which were against the natural order of magic. He also knew that Tom was far more powerful than he could ever hope to become and that his power would only increase as he became older. The only way that kept Tom on his toes while fighting him was his uncanny ability to transfigure his battlefield according to his wishes, while conjuring various animals and constructs.

He decided on the best course of action that he could make in that situation. He would have to make them go into hiding. This was a golden opportunity that he could not waste. This would finally enable them to be rid of the festering and rot represented by Voldemort and the pureblood extremists. The prophesied child would become the next lord of the light as he became after his mentor, _The_ Nicolas Flamel withdrew his affairs from the mortal world, preferring his quiet life with his wife.

Severus Snape sat contemplating what he just heard. He had joined the Death Eaters right after his graduation from Hogwarts. He was angry at everyone because he lost the only good thing in his life, his childhood friend, Lily Evans to the arrogant jerk James Potter. He knew that joining the Dark Lord would get him ample opportunities to get his revenge against Potter and to make Lily his. So he approached his long – time friend Lucius Malfoy, about joining the Dark Lord's forces. He really didn't care at all about blood purity. He only wanted power and to get his revenge on that jerk Potter.

He was ecstatic that the Dark Lord himself came to his initiation to test him. Of course, he was a master at potions, the youngest to gain a Mastery in the last century, but his true talents lay in the field of Curse Creation. His Sectumsempra was a masterpiece, able to create precision slits on the body as well as a large number of gashes along the torso depending on the amount of power and willingness to hurt the person the curse was aimed at. The dark lord was impressed at all the creative ways that he made up to torture the family of muggles that was the test for his initiation. His ability to create pain without using any of the dark curses was his entry ticket into the elite forces of the Dark Lord.

His first mission was to spy on his old headmaster, Albus too-many-names Dumbledore. He knew that this was another test for him. If he survived this he would truly become a member of the fearsome Inner Circle of the Dark Lord and he would finally be able to permanently eliminate Potter, the Bane of his life. Then he got the golden opportunity of finding valuable information for his master, the prophecy delivered by that awful Trelawney woman. He knew that the Lord would want to know this information as soon as possible. It was truly sad that he was thrown out of the pub before he could hear the full prophecy. He expected his Lord to be happy for getting this information. He would finally be able to get his revenge on Potter and get his childhood friend away from the clutches of Potter and his friends.

 **A/N: Hey guys, here is the next update. got a bit of extra length to make up for the long gap between updates. anyways, R &R**


End file.
